Extra Dramma
by MoonlightWriter22
Summary: This is about Sasha's daughter, Rebecca and her life in Canterwood. Trying to follow her mom's footsteps, she meets mean girls, a tough teacher, and a really sweet boys


**Jake and Emma**

* * *

I looked at the countryside of the land. Easing into my seat I slowly looked away from the window. "Mom?" I said.

"Hmm? What is it honey?" she said. She brushed her brownish blondish hair away from her perfect face. Her glittering blue eyes looked at me with kindness. "Do you think I made the right choice?" I said. I finally agreed to go to a boarding school called Canterwood Crest. The school had an amazing horse program and provided my education for me until I reach to high school. I'm going to seventh grade this year. My mom, Sasha with to this school with she was the same age as I am. "Oh Rebecca, you'll do fine. You will make friends, have fun, and maybe even meet someone." She smiled at my dad. She and my dad met at Canterwood. Eric, if you must know. They departed for a little bit and connected again in college. After many dates and talking, they got married, and the rest is history. My horse, Lucky a full mustang, was in the back in a trailer. My mom's horse, Charm, was her horse when she came here. Now he is old and passed away. My horse is named Lucky because, well, Lucky and Charm. Lucky Charm. Anyway, my mom put on some strawberry chapstick and smacked her lips together with popping sound. I grabbed out my own, mint, and did the same. We both loved chapstick. Our lips are never dry, no matter the weather. After 15 mins we have finally arrived at Canterwood Crest.

* * *

The school looked amazing. Just how I remembered. My parents took me here ever since I was little. I knew everyone that my parents met or made friends with. I enter the school like it was my second home. A tall old man walked slowly to our car. I have never been so happy in my life. "Grandpa Conner!" I said embracing him with a big bear hug. He smelled like horses and cookies. But, it felt nice.

"Becca! It's so nice to see you. How's the best rider ever?" he said. He may be old but he is full of energy. "Where are your parents honey bunny?" "They are unloading Lucky in the parking lot," I said pointing my direction to my trailer. We linked arms and walked over to my trailer. Mr. or Grandpa Conner has alway's been a very close family friend. He taught my parents when they went to this school. He is my official godfather. "Ah, Sasha! Eric! So nice to see you again! How are you?" he said giving them a big large hug.

"Hello Mr. Conner, nice to see you, too!" said my father. "Yes, we are doing fine. I'm so happy Becca wants to go to Canterwood. Back at her old stables, she was the top one!" My mother squeezed my shoulder. I blushed. I was the top student in school, A+ every year. All of the teachers loved me. I was very popular, but a nice kind. In horseback, I was free. Free from stress, free from mean girls, and free from everything. I loved every moment of it. I mean, I could I not. "Well, looks to me that Becca will have a great time here. This is my last year here before I retire, so I can't wait to have my last year with my goddaughter before I leave," he said breaking my thoughts. "Why don't your parents and I walk to the stables and you can go to the dorms. You know your way." I got my bags from the car and walking to the dorm hall. My parents said goodbye to me and left me there in the parking lot.

* * *

"Room 253. Room 253." I whispered to myself so didn't forget my room number. I wasn't paying any attention when someone bumped into me.

"Hey, what were your going!" I said

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here Let me help you." a voice said. I looked up and a young boy was standing there holding his hand out. I looked around and saw that all my things were scattered across the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and." I started. He smiled. OMG, he could be in a movie. He had perfect teeth. Two dimples on each cheek. He had a cute hair perfectly combed to the side. "Oh, my name is Jake," he said with a cute smile.

"Rebecca or you can call me Becca, though. Nice to meet you. Thanks for helping me." I said picking up the last things off the floor. "I better get going to my room. Sorry." I did a slight wave and ran off. I could tell Jake was dazed.

* * *

I slipped the key into the keyhole and turned it. Inside there was a girl with dark hair and a pale face. In her sea green eyes, I could see the excitement.

"Are you Rebecca?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Emma?" I said. She nodded. Over the summer Emma and I talked so we could get to know each other better. Her soft rose-colored lips curled up in a smile. She embraced me with a hug. I was stunned but, then gave her a hug back, too.

"Sorry for the mess. I'm a bit of a neat freak, so don't get mad at me if I start cleaning everytime you blink," she said. We both started laughing. We spent an hour unpacking and stuffing the mini kitchen with food and snacks.

"Sorry for all the food," she said packing the last bit of apples in the mini fridge. "My parents are chefs in New York. They have their own cooking show. So they made me pack snacks al the way." After everything, we plopped down on our bed.

"So, have you met anyone yet. Or seen." Emma said gushing out.

"No, I have not. Well, kinda. I bumped into a boy on the way here. He helped me pick up all my bags that fell." I said racking my brain. "What was his name, oh right Jake."

"Jake! Jack Flezburn! You know that every girl likes his right? Like his is the cutest boy here at Canterwood." Emma said jumping up and down. "What did he say to you? Do you like him? Did he touch your hand?" I laughed and turned down all her questions. Emma looked disappointed but, still had a happy smile.

* * *

"Hey, it's almost 6. Do you want to go to the dining hall? I know a couple of people that you can meet." Emma said changing into some other clothing.

"Sure, why not. I need to have some other friends." I said getting up to get my shoes on. After millions of minutes, we walked out of the room to go and eat.

First, we got in line for our food. I noticed that the food smelled amazing.

"The food at Canterwood is the best. Today should be chicken pot pie." Emma said smelling the food. We got our food and left the line. She walked over to a table with a bunch of people.

"Hey guys, this is my roommate, Becca. She is doing horseback here at Canterwood." Emma said, "Becca, this is Ryan, Elizbeth, Hailey, Maddison, John, Max, and you met Jake already, so yeah.

" I saw Jake and he flashed a smile to me. As soon as I sat down and began eating, a girl with brown hair in beautiful green eyes sat down next to Jake.

"Hey Jakey, what are you doing with these freaks? Look at them. They are not popular and rich like us. Come and sit with my friends, the non-freakish people." she smirked and walked away. Jake followed her to another table. The people at the table had fancy shirts and dresses on. They all looked at us and did the same smirk as the girl with the green eyes.

"That's Chole Fox. She is the queen of Canterwood. All the teachers think that she is beautiful, smart and kind. But, really she is not. She is also Jake's girlfriend, in case your wondering." Emma said. I just nodded and kept on eating. Fox, where have I heard that name?


End file.
